


Cheetah Girl Dex

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cheetah Girls 2 reference, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: a fic where dex is desperately trying to hide the fact that his favorite movie in the whole wide world is cheetah girls 2
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cheetah Girl Dex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from bittyvevo
> 
> a fic where dex is desperately trying to hide the fact that his favorite movie in the whole wide world is cheetah girls 2

“At least it’s summer and we can finally take a break!” Chowder’s voice was full of excitement for the coming break from the rigors of college.

But his words triggered an automatic response in Dex’s brain before he could think about what he was saying.

“Excuse me?”

“Or not!” Chowder actually meeped and shrunk away, but Dex didn’t notice because he was still busy packing his stuff.

“Exactly.” Dex looked up, a small smile playing across his lips. When he noticed Chowder’s expression it dropped instantly. “Hey, Chris. I was joking. I’m as relieved as you are to have a break from classes. Even if I am going to miss you.”

Chowder’s grin returned and they finished shoving clothes into suitcases. Neither noticed Holster standing at the doorway with his brow furrowed in thought.

* * *

A kegster the day before early practice was probably the worst idea that Ransom and Holster had had as captains. Dex was not impressed, but mostly he was tired. He was very very tired.

That’s the only excuse he had for skating into Nursey, laying his head on his shoulder and then yelling out to his captains, and the rest of the team, and the coaches. “Please let’s take a nap. Come on. That party was bananas and I can’t bounce back the way I used to when I was 12.”

The good news was that the coaches didn’t decide that suicides were an appropriate response to hearing that the team had thrown a kegster when it would impact practice.

The bad news was that Holster responded, “But we’ve only been rehearsing for 30 minutes?”

Dex blinked slowly as he suddenly felt cold.

After practice, he managed to grab Holster and pull him into the equipment room.

“It’s not what you think!”

“So, you haven’t been randomly quoting Cheetah Girls 2 at us for the past year? Because I watched it again over break to be sure, and you definitely have been.” Holster was grinning, his huge teeth flashing in the low light.

“Come on, bro. Please don’t chirp me for this. It’s my cousin’s favorite movie and I had to watch her when she broke her leg. She made me watch it every day for two months. Two months, Holster. Anyone would have the quotes ingrained in their brain after that!” Dex knew his voice was high and whiny as he pleaded, but he didn’t care.

Holster leaned back and appraised him with the face that he clearly thought was captainy. “Ok, but quoting it is a fineable offense for you now. If I catch you quoting it again, it’s 50 cents in the sin bin.”

“Yeah. Ok. Sure. I can deal with that.” Dex fist bumped him in thanks and ran out of Faber and back to his dorm.

He’d planned to take a nap, but after that adrenaline rush, he didn’t think he’d manage to before his first class. Instead he booted up his laptop and pulled up his movie queue.

Quoting it might be a fineable offense, but Holster didn’t say he couldn’t watch it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually seen any Cheetah Girls movies.


End file.
